La vida antes y después de ti
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que hacer un trato con un niño humano al borde de la muerte y lleno de odio iba a ser la cosa más maravillosa de su vida? Ni el se lo hubiera creído hace unos años, pero ahora no había formar de negar de que se había enamorado de un humano y que por ese humano haría lo que hiciera falta... y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Vicert (ViciusxGilbert).
1. Antes de conocerte

_**Hola a todos, mis lectores, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy intentando sobrevivirle al calor mientras subo esto, ojala no me derrita como un helado D:**_

 _ **Está es una historia que hablara del pasado e historia conjunta de Gilbert y Vicius, ambos propiedad de mi amigo Yuuedarkangel, quien me está ayudando a su elaboración y a quien le dedico este fanfic.**_

 _ **La mayoría de los capítulos estarán contados desde la perspectiva de Vicius porque ¡Joder! Ya le tocaba un poco de protagonismo al pobre hombre.**_

 _ **Este primer capítulo es antes de que Vicius conociera a Gilbert y espero que los intrigue lo suficiente para seguir leyendo ;P.**_

 _ **Canción que inspiro este capítulo: Impossible year de Panic! At the disco.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **±Antes de conocerte±**_

-¿Tan aburrido de la "fiesta" como yo?- pregunto Erick acercándose al balcón donde estaba.

-Aún más-respondió tomando un traguito del champagne que realmente no le gustaba.

-Si tanto te molestan estás fiestas ¿por qué demonios las haces? Es tu casa, después de todo-le cuestiono el peliazul.

-Porque es mi jodida responsabilidad como jodido demonio regente-contesto con malas pulgas, pero con una voz carente de emoción.

-Wow, si que estás cabreado-se asombró el joven demonio- tu nunca maldices.

-Estoy harto de mi vida- replico volteando la copa y dejando que el licor cayera.- Estoy rodeado de vanidosos con la cabeza llena de mierda.

-Pues muchas gracias-dijo Erick sarcásticamente y un pelín ofendido.

-Déjame decirlo otra vez: Con excepción de ti y de Lucy estoy rodeado de vanidosos con la cabeza llena de mierda a los que no les importa que los traten como putas-corrigió con una pizca de diversión que no le duro mucho.

-Eso está mejor-dijo Erick burlonamente.

-Deja de molestarme, vete a ligar-bufó sin mucho afán.

-No gracias, yo paso-respondió el joven con una mueca de asco- buscó amor no una prostituta barata.

-Lo lamentamos, se nos han acabado las existencias de amor-bromeo amargamente.

-¿Alguna vez hubo de eso aquí?- pregunto Erick con el mismo tono.

En lugar de responder a la pregunta hizo una.

-¿Cómo sigue Lucy?- su boca dejo que se notara su preocupación.

-Sigue deprimida, todavía no logra superarlo.-contesto el peliazul, su ánimo decayendo visiblemente.

-Y aun así no nos permite matar al bastardo-dijo, un pequeño gruñido comenzando en el fondo de su garganta.

-No-contesto Erick dejando su copa en el borde del balcón con demasiada fuerza, por un instante pareció que iba a caerse.-Nunca le voy a perdonarle todo lo que le hizo-los puños del joven se cerraron fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en las palmas.- solo porque es una Succubus- sus manos se relajaron, medias lunas sangrientas floreciendo en su piel.- Pero si Lucy no quiere cometer venganza no soy quien para llevarla a cabo en su nombre.-dio un suspiro resignado.

-Yo no prometo nada- contesto con una sonrisa que aseguraba dolor.

-Lucy se enojara contigo si lo haces-le advirtió su amigo- pero no seré yo quien te detenga.

-Déjame cargar a mí con todo el muerto, ya sabes-dijo sarcásticamente- … sigo sin entender porque sigue defendiéndolo.

-Porque todavía lo ama-fue la respuesta de Erick, la misma de todas las ocasiones anteriores.

-No logro comprender eso-dijo como todas las veces anteriores.

-Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado- esa respuesta era nueva, sin embargo.

-Cierto-admitió con una sonrisa dejando caer su copa vacía por donde había ido el champagne.- Por eso me voy a largar de Infierno.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde vas?- interrogo el muchacho, en lo más mínimo preocupado de que la copa le hubiera caído a alguien en la cabeza.

-A otra dimensión, igualmente llena de seres malvados, pero mejor regida- explico con un brillo de emoción que Erick nunca le había visto.-El UnderWorld, lo llaman, dominio de Zalgo.

-¿La reencarnación del Mal?-inquirió el peliazul, él asintió y el muchacho soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Estaba pensando en invitarlos a venir conmigo- comento como si fuera un asunto sin importancia- o puedo dejarles el palacio para que vivan como reyes.

-Déjame pensarlo, ¿Vivir otra vez en un castillo lleno de idiotas que odio o irme de aventura con una de las dos personas que me consta que tiene cerebro? Difícil decisión- el joven hizo como que lo pensaba-¿Sabes qué? Esta es mi respuesta:- empujo con un dedo su copa, tirándola al vacío, y luego lo miro a los ojos- Fuck this shit.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera mientras Erick iba a avisarle a Lucy.

-Fuck this shit indeed-dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.


	2. El niño de ojos violetas

_**Hola a todos, mis lectores, me alegro mucho de que este fic haya tenido tan buena recepción, así que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Excesiva dulzura y sentimentalismo.**_

 _ **Canción que inspiró el capítulo: Feeling good de Michael Buble.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **±El niño de ojos violetas±**_

¿Quién diría que adaptarse a la vida de un simple ente malvado entre otros sería tan fácil?

No extrañó mi enorme palacio y definitivamente no extrañó las pomposas de las que me veía obligado a ser anfitrión.

Ni siquiera extrañó el dormir toda la noche de corrido, ahora simplemente duermo de día.

Tampoco me molesta el trabajar en el bar que Erick ha comprado a un precio no tan malo y para el cual ya tiene enormes planes. Es imposible no contagiarse del entusiasmo del peliazul y menos cuando se le ve trabajando tan duro.

Zalgo no tuvo problemas con nuestra mudanza, hasta parecía contento y sin muchas discusiones nos dio un lugar con uno de los Masters bajo sus órdenes: Sexual Offenderman, con el cual me llevo como si fuera un viejo amigo.

Zalgo también nos pidió que consideráramos el convertirnos en Undertakers, algo a lo que ninguno de nosotros se negó porque, más que por otra cosa, nos lo había pedido en lugar de ordenarlo, algo que los demonios en Infierno son expertos en hacer.

Aun si la vida se ha vuelto el doble de interesante que en mi viejo palacio en Luxuria siento que me hace falta una de las cosas más importantes por las que vine aquí: alguien que este a mi lado como mi pareja, algo que jamás he experimentado.

Al Endless Infernum, como lo ha nombrado Erick, van toda clase de entes, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha llamado mi atención; no digo que no sean gente interesante o atractiva, solo es que les falta algo, aunque no se decir qué.

Así que tenía que seguir con mi rutina de comer lujuria de los humanos, algo que después de tantos milenios ya me harta y asquea.

Y fue en uno de esos viajes al mundo humano que lo sentí, un odio desmedido y quemante, la llamada de un humano invocando a un demonio.

La invocación había sido tan vaga que cualquiera se podía acercar y pasó que yo fui el primero en llegar, solo me acerque por curiosidad.

Era un niño humano, de unos 16 años más o menos, de cabello castaño y rizado, y ojos de color chocolate. Por sus heridas pude deducir que había caído del acantilado a sus espaldas; sus ojos ardían en odio viendo a una pareja de hombres paseando por la playa.

-Mátalo…-pidió con la mirada clavada en uno de los integrantes de la pareja: un rubio platino de ojos verdes.

Sonreí para mismo. Venganza. Esa era la típica razón por la cual los humanos vendían su alma.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Lo engatuse para aceptar hacer un trato por su cuerpo diciendo que era un íncubo cansando de tener que comer la lujuria de los humanos para mantener una forma física (lo que solo era una verdad a medias, yo por lo que soy no puedo desaparecer, pero si puedo volverme muy débil si no como), a cambio él seguiría "vivo" para cometer su venganza.

Y sin pensarlo mucho el niño acepto.

Espere hasta que diera su último aliento y, antes de que su alma pudiera dejar su cuerpo, nos mezcle.

La única manera de descubrir el sentimiento es como electrizante… o quizás sublime.

No sé si siente así con cualquiera o es solo algo de él, nunca lo he hecho con alguien más ni nunca lo hare, porque para eso tendría que dejarlo y eso es algo que nunca hare.

Quedamos como una especie de Ying-yang, ya sabe, uno al lado del otro, juntos, pero seguíamos siendo entidades separadas, excepto por una pizca que había ido al otro.

A veces me pregunto si fue la parte de él la que inicio mis sentimientos.

De repente, compartía su corazón y mente, y era, es, como esa frase cliché de encontrar tu otra mitad.

Gilbert. Ese es su nombre. Un hombre que he llegado a atesorar con el paso de los años. Tuvimos que pasar todo un teatro para que encontraran su cuerpo, dieran aviso a su familia y se diera el funeral, para que todo el lugar se enterara de que estaba muerto.

Todo ese tiempo no las pasamos conversando mentalmente, en su mayoría yo hacía preguntas y él las respondía. Yo podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y acceder a cada uno de sus recuerdos, aun así preferí preguntarle… y el respondió.

Sé que tiene muchas razones para no ser sincero, para no querer abrirse a la gente. Empero, a mí me tuvo confianza desde el primer momento no sé si porque ya no le importaba, porque sabía que no le importaba, porqué sabía que no me convenía herirlo o porque él también sintió algo parecido a lo que yo cuando nos mezclamos. Hasta ahora no se lo he preguntado.

La primera vez que lo vi con su nueva apariencia de íncubo sentí la primera oleada de orgullo posesivo de mi vida, porque sus ojos y pelo habían adquirido el mismo tono de violeta que mi pelo y porque tenía mis cuernos, por ende, cualquiera que viera y me conociera sabría que era **mío** y que no debían meterse con él a menos que quisieran acabar su existencia de la manera más horrida que se pudieran imaginar.

Y luego vinieron las pequeñas cosas: Como la manera en que se despidió dulcemente de su hermano, la forma en que no sintió placer al acostarse con su antiguo amor hasta que empezó a despedazar órganos, la manera en que sin esfuerzo se volvió el hermano adoptivo de Erick y de Lucy y el cómo es el ladino y pervertido Don Juan del Endless y aun así se avergüenza cada vez que le digo una frase romántica.

Todas esas cosas que me agarraron y me llevaron a enamorarme de él. No es que yo me resistiera, la idea me fascinaba, era justamente lo que yo deseaba.

Antes, cuando pensaba en cómo sería mi pareja vislumbraba a un ente igual de fuerte que yo, pero debo de admitir que la sensación de tener a este pequeño niño de ojos violetas entre mis brazos, mío para cuidar, proteger y amar (y, que si tengo algo que decir al respecto, será mío por toda la eternidad) es mil veces mejor.

Sé que me he vuelto suave, que tengo una debilidad por todo lo que a Gilbert se refiere y que mis palabras suenan como las de un tonto enamorado, pero ¿saben?

Me siento muy bien.


End file.
